Vamola! Getting back to Hogwarts
by crazyandproud14
Summary: The Devoss Army traveled back in time, so Torin sends the Kyoryugers to fight them, meeting Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort in the process. Full summary inside. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! Welcome to my second attempt on a crossover! The first one is already complete. Is from Shake It Up and Power Rangers Mystic Force. Yeah, it's not the best, but it focused on comedy. I'll try to be more dramatic on this one, but I won't guarantee anything. I just like comedy better than drama, with exceptions of course.

So, this will be an introduction to the story, because I'm trying to upload stories in my iPad. This story will specifically be a crossover between Harry Potter and the newest Sentai series: Zyuden Sentai Kyroyuger. It will take place in Goblet of Fire, but before KyoryuGold joins the team (since we know who he is). On this story, Aigallon, Canderilla, Luckyuro, Chaos and Dogold travel to England in 1994, where they'll try to conquer the world alongside Lord Voldemort, who's in process of coming back. To avoid this, Torin sends Daigo, Ian, Nobuharu, Souji, Amy (and accidentally Rika) to that same year. To avoid any suspicions, Dumbledore enlists Souji and Amy on Hogwarts, while Daigo, Ian and Nobuharu start working for several people, and Rika stays with the Weasleys. While in Hogwarts, Souji and Amy presence the Triwizard Tournament, and they meet Harry Potter, who unknown to them, has a connection to Lord Voldemort, and I'm pretty sure you already know the rest. ;)

Also, Luna will appear in this story. (You'll see later why) And for the sake of the story, everyone in here will speak the same language. Pairings may vary. For Harry Potter, they'll pretty much stay the same. As for Kyoryuger, I'm pairing Souji with Amy at the moment, but since many things can happen while the series progresses, that will be put on hold.

So I'll start writing the first chapter, and it will be up in a couple of hours. And also, can you tell me where can I find the fifth episode of Kyoryuger? I really want to watch it (Ian and Souji with cavities, I want to see that) Thanks and happy reading! :)


	2. Back in time

**Hey people! So here is the first chapter, as I told you so. So I think I'll do the disclaimer now. I don't own Harry Potter or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. :) **

Ian was the first to wake up. Since then, all 6 of them were walking in circles.

They were fighting the Devoss Army. Daigo was fighting Chaos, Ian was fighting Dogold, Nobuharu was fighting Aigallon, Souji was fighting Luckyuro and Amy was fighting Canderilla. Rika was just watching and cheering for them. When suddenly a black hole opened. The Devoss Army went into it, and then it closed.

"Ok, that was weird" Ian said. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Daigo said. "We're going after them"

"How?" Souji asked. Suddenly, Torin appeared.

"Don't worry" Torin said, and snapped his fingers. And just like that, everyone fell asleep.

When they woke up, they were no longer in Japan, or in their own time for that matter. They were somewhere else. Sometime else. Ian suggested to explore the place, because to him, it was oddly familiar. Only Daigo agreed, since the others wanted to look for people. In the end, everyone went.

And that's how they ended up in their current situation. Rika was in Nobuharu's back, already asleep. Amy and Souji looked tired, and Daigo was happy, like he always was. Ian looked at the place, like he was already there before.

"Ian" Amy whined. "Are you sure you know this place?"

"Yes" he answered. "I know Shiro and I have been here before"

Daigo's eyes widened. "Could this be the place where you defeated Parasagun?"

"I don't know" Ian said. "Parasagun is not here"

"Well we're not in our time" Nobuharu said. "Parasagan may not be here yet"

Before Ian could answer, several creatures appeared. They were totally black, and they were floating. Suddenly the air seemed cold.

"Nossan" Daigo started. "Get Rika-chan out of here, we'll take care of this"

"Ok" Nobuharu said, but some of the creatures followed him as well.

The rest took out their batteries. "Brave in!" They said, and inserted them in their guns.

"Gabutyra...Parasagun...Zakutor...Dricera...!"

"Kyoryu Change!" They danced their little samba. "Fire!" They morphed and charged. Amy tried to kick them, but she couldn't.

"Hey!" She said. "I can't hurt these monsters!"

Souji took out his sword. "Let's see if I can" He went to one of them. "Zakutor Brave Slash!" He wouldn't touch them either.

"Ok, this things are creepy" Ian said. He took a battery and put it on his gun. "Armed on!" He started to shoot the creature, but couldn't either.

Before Daigo could do something, the creatures cornered him and the others. The air was so cold, he and the others demorphed. The creatures were in front of them, feeling their lives getting sucked up. Just when they thought this was the end, a light appeared from nowhere, scaring them away.

For the second time that day, Daigo, Ian, Souji and Amy passed out.

They woke up again, but in a small room. Daigo could feel his mind blank. Then he remembered. The black creatures, how the others couldn't hurt them.

"King!" He heard Rika say. "You're awake!"

"Hey Rika-chan" Daigo said. "What happened?"

"The man with the beard saved you and the others!" Rika said, "He said he's a wizard!"

An old man, with a long and silver beard, appeared out of nowhere. "Hello" he said. "You must be Daigo. I'm Albus Dumbledore"

"Ahh" Daigo said in amazement. "Where are we?"

"You're in Hogwarts" Dumbledore said. "In the infrimary"

As soon as they heard his voice, Ian, Amy and Nobuharu went with him. "King, are you ok?" The three of them said.

"I'm ok" Daigo said. "Where's Souji?"

"Here" Souji said from a bed nearby. He was eating chocolate. "The nurse told me to stay in bed"

"And what were those things back there?" Daigo asked.

"They're dementors" Dumbledore said. "They suck up all happiness in the world"

"So the Devoss Army must know we're here" Amy said.

The Kyoryugers and Rika told Dumbledore about the Devoss Army, their ZyuDenRyu, their powers Torin and stuff like that. In return, Dumbledore told them about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort.

"So you think that the Devoss Army and Voldemort could be working together?" Ian asked.

"Well" Dumbledore thought. "Voldemort hasn't recovered his full strength yet, but when he does, he'll attack Harry"

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, thinking in ways to save Harry, or at least warn him. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Is any of you under 18 years of age?" He asked.

"I am 18" Amy said. "And Souji-kun is 16, why?"

"Because I'll need both of you to infiltrate the school and warn Harry about Lord Voldemort and the Devoss Army" Dumbledore explained.

"What about the rest of us?" Ian asked.

"I was thinking of infiltrating all three of you" Dumbledore said, looking at Daigo, Ian and Nobuharu. "To the ministry of magic"

"And what about Rika?" Nobuharu asked.

"Can't I come to school?" Rika asked, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry but you have to be at least 11 to come to school" Dumbledore said to Rika, and then turned to Nobuharu. "She can stay with some friends of mine, amd don't worry, she'll be fine"

"It's settled then" Daigo said happily. "We'll defeat the Devoss Army in here, in 1994!"

**That's the end of the first chapter. I'll see if I can start the second one, but I have a lot of homework to do, so I'll see. :) **

**Please review! C: **


	3. Preparing for the attack

**Hey people! Welcome to the second chapter of my story! It was finished sooner than I expected, since I was busy with homework, but that's almost done, and I need to write this while it's still in my head. **

**Also, I'm obsessed with Kyoryuger. :) I was in tumblr, and I discovered that Daigo's actor appeared in the live-action version of Ouran High School Host Club, so now I'm obssesed with that as well, not counting the twins, who appeared in Gekiranger and Akibaranger, and Honey-sempai who was Alata in Goseiger, and another dude who was Hiromu in Go-Busters, and the dude that now plays Kousuke in Kamen Rider Wizard. **

**Ok, enough fangirling, and now to the story. I don't own Harry Potter or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. I just love them a lot and I write this for fun. **

**Ps. Austin and Ally are officially a couple! 3 Ok, that's enough, on with the story. **

Souji and Amy agreed to infiltrate the school to warn Harry about the Death Eaters.

"Wow!" Amy said, as soon as she saw the Great Hall. "This place is incredible!"

"I got to admit it's cool" Souji said.

"Hey Souji-kun" Amy said. "What do you think Dumbledore meant by placing the Sorting Hat on us?"

"I think I'd knew if we knew what the heck is the Sorting Hat" Souji answered. He was just looking around the place without much amazement. Amy, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling. Then it flattered.

"How are we going to survive here if we're not wizards?" Amy asked.

The truth was that nobody really thought about it, but Souji and Amy were still too young to have a job at the Ministry, and someone needed to watch over Harry and the rest in case the Devoss Army attacked.

"Well" Souji said. "If we do well in Potions, nobody will know that we're Muggles"

Amy smiled again. "Then we should get started with potions, right Souji-kun?"

Unknown to them, Daigo and Rika were in the forest the same day of the Quidditch World Cup, and they saw a house elf running for her life. And her master was accusing her of making the Dark Mark, whatever that was.

"King, what are they talking about?" Rika asked Daigo, clinging to him.

"I have no idea" he answered. He didn't do it to make her feel better, he really didn't know, and he didn't want to know. Then, three teenagers, obviously younger than Souji, appeared. They seemed to be looking for something on the floor.

"Hey" the one with glasses said to Daigo. "Have you seen a wand over here?"

"No" Rika said. "But I did see a big and scary head in the sky" Daigo placed a hand in her mouth, urging her to shut up. He started to wander why he brought her along.

"What?" The girl said. "Do you know who made it?"

"No" Daigo said. "We don't know, Rika just got confused, we're just looking for Lucky- a plant" Daigo cursed himself for almost saying Luckyuro's name.

The red-head one looked suspiciously at him and Rika. "Ok"

"Well, thanks anyway" the girl said, and them left.

Some days later, Rika was already with the Weasleys, and Nobuharu and Ian got a job as assistants to Barty Crouch.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Ian said as they walked to the Barty's office.

"To find more about Voldemort and all that" Nobuharu said, but Ian hushed him.

"You're not supposed to say his name remember, Nossan?" Ian said. Nobuharu was about to crack one of his bad puns again, when Barty Crouch opened the door.

"So, you're the new ones Dumbledore sent?" Barty said.

Ian nodded. "I'm Ian Yorkland, and this is Nobuharu Udo" he said, pointing to himself and Nobuharu.

"Good" Barty said, letting them in. Once the three got settled in, Barty started to talk. "Ok, so I need one of you to call a lot of people" Barty said. "Rita Skeeter, Ludo Bagman and some others, and the other will come with me to Azkaban"

"I'll got with you" Ian said.

However, Nobuharu was still unsure. "What exactly is Azkaban?"

Barty looked at them confused. "A jail"

"Nossan here will go with you, I'll call these people" Ian said rapidly, as he and Barty left, leaving poor Nobuharu alone and confused.

Meanwhile, back in London, Wormtail was waiting for someone important, according to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort said that they would help him on killing Harry Potter, and some other things.

But he had not expected this.

The Devoss Army were Voldemort's awaited guests. All of the, would win something with the death of Harry Potter, but Wormtail wasn't very sure about that.

"Are you sure that these weirdos will help us kill Harry Potter, sir?" Wormtail said.

"Who're you calling a freak?" Aigallon and Dogold said at the same time, but with different tones. Whereas Aigallon said it while crying, Dogold said it with a really mad voice.

"Now, now" Canderilla said, in an attempt to sooth them. "Don't be like that! Keep smiling!"

"I don't know how this could help us defeat Harry Potter" Wormtail confessed. "This is even weirder than the new two students in Hogwarts"

Voldemort looked curiously at him. Even Dogold and Aigallon stopped doing their things to listen to him. "What are you-?"

"Everyone's talking about them, sir" Wormtail said. "They're supposed to be Asian, one is 18 years old and the other is 16"

"Unlucky" Luckyuro said. "You think that the Kyoryugers found us?"

Aigallon looked at him. "Why do you suspect the Kyoryugers?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dogold said, pretty angry. Then again, he was always angry. "18 and 16 are the ages of KyoryuPink and KyoryuGreen"

"How do you know?" Aigallon said, crying again.

"Well, they're teenagers aren't they?" Canderilla said.

"Lucky, maybe it's not them" Luckyuro said.

"How do you know?" Dogold screamed once again, causin Luckyuro to hide behind Canderilla.

"Now, Dogold" Canderilla said. "Don't be like that, keep smiling!"

"You really think I want to smile?" Dogold and Aigallon said, once again in their respective emotions.

"I really can't wait for Chaos to get here" Voldemort said. "I can't wait to kill Harry Potter, along with those annoying Kyoryugers"

**And that's it! That's the second chapter. I know it's not much, but it's at let something, now I'm going to watch Ouran High School Host Club, or Kamen Rider Decade. Bye and have a happy day! :) Please review! C:**


	4. First day in the Wizarding World

**Hey people! I'm back with the newest chapter of the story! And now, I'm updating in my computer again! C: So, I'm not that obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club, since I've been in school, but maybe in this free week I have I'll watch it, but maybe not, I have a lot of stuff to do. Yeah, it's sad. But my obsession with Kyoryuger still continues. =) And my obsession with Harry Potter, well, at this point in my life I doubt I'll let go of that obsession. **

**Anyway, in this chapter Souji and Amy enter Hogwarts and bla, bla, bla. =) Did I mention that they, along with Daigo, are my favorite characters? I also love Ian and Nobu, but those three have something else… Well, on with the story. =) **

**I don't own either Harry Potter or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. If I did, Kyoryuger would air more frequently, there would be more females, a male KyoryuYellow, there would be a crossover with Kamen Rider Decade and some other stuff. **

Back in his office, Dumbledore placed an old hat in Souji's head. He exclaimed "Ravenclaw!" and then Souji was accompanied by Ian to buy his uniform. When placed on Amy's head, it exclaimed "Gryffindor!" and she left to buy her uniform. Because she doubted that Daigo or Nobuharu wanted to go and buy for clothes, she left on her own.

The day finally came, and the Great Hall was exploding with a bunch of teenagers in four different tables. Dumbledore explained everything to them, like where to sit, what to do, and the story of Hogwarts, so they were pretty much well informed about the situation they were in.

"So" Souji said once he and Amy entered. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Go to our tables" Amy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Sit down"

"Which are supposed to be…?" Souji started, but his voice trailed off once he took a closer look to the uniforms, and he immediately felt stupid. He was wearing a blue tie, so he should go with those ones as well. The bad news? Amy was wearing a crimson tie, and those people were in the other side of the Great Hall.

"Well" Amy said happily. "I'll see you later, Souji-kun!" And she went to her seat.

Feeling a little nervous, he went to his table. When he sat down, he saw Amy, trying to talk to people. He figured out he should be doing that as well.

But someone talked before he had a chance to. "Hello" someone said.

The voice came from a girl with a dreamy voice, weird accessories, and she was reading a magazine upside down. And Souji thought the Kyoryugers were weird enough. A happy one, a womanizer, a man in his 30's with bad puns, him, who was like a samurai, and a hyperactive American girl?

"I've never seen you before" the girl said. "My name's Luna"

"I'm Souji" Souji answered. "What are we doing here?"

"The Sorting Ceremony" Luna answered. Then she went back to reading her magazine.

Souji looked back at the Gryffindor table. Amy spotted him and said hi. Obviously, she was doing way better than he did.

Although Luna seemed to be really focused on her magazine, she must've followed Souji's gaze, because her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Who's the pretty Gryffindor girl?" Luna asked.

Souji became unsure of what to say. "That's my friend Amy" Souji answered.

Luna stopped reading her magazine. She looked at Amy, and then back at Souji. "She doesn't act like you" she noticed. "Are you a vampire?"

"What?" Souji asked undignified. Not even five minutes of meeting the girl, and she was already accusing him of being a creature from a teenage book. Well, at least in his time.

"You act weird" Luna said calmly. "You keep on looking at Amy"

"No I don't" Souji said. But he was looking at her. He tried to figure out why it was so easy for her to make friends.

"Whatever you say" Luna said.

People started to get what Luna called 'sorted'. The old hat was placed in all the first graders, and it yelled four things to several kids. "Ravenclaw!" Souji's house. "Gryffindor!" Amy's house. "Hufflepuff!" "Slytherin!"

After all the new kids were sorted, and Luna stopped reading her magazine, Dumbledore stepped up, and Souji noticed Daigo standing beside a giant. He turned to Amy again.

"What is he doing here?" Souji said. He knew she wouldn't hear him, but hoped she could understand what he meant. Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

Dumbledore mentioned something about Quidditch, whatever that was, and that there wouldn't be this year. He mentioned something about the Triwizard Tournament, about the Ministry, and something else that Souji couldn't pronounce. He looked at Amy and she looked just as confused as he was. Then the Great Hall exploded in cheers, and once again, Souji and Amy didn't know why.

Finally, the feast started, and they started to eat.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor table, the only reason why Amy was doing a better job than Souji was because she was asking the others about terms she didn't understand. Everyone looked weird at her, but answered her anyway. When asking about Quidditch, Amy got all kinds of looks, and stopped asking. She looked at Souji again, seeing him trying to talk with Luna.

"At least she's answering him" Amy thought aloud.

Once Dumbledore told everyone to go to bed, Amy went to look for Souji and they went to talk to Daigo.

"King, what are you doing here?" Amy asked, once they reached Daigo.

"I'm Hagrid's assistant" Daigo answered. "Unlike Ian and Nossan, I couldn't find a job at the Ministry, so Dumbledore told me to come here"

"Speaking of that" Souji said. "Do you know where Ian and Nossan work?"

"Well, there have been a few changes" Daigo said. "Ian works for some weird Ministry guy that should be coming here in a few days, and Nossan works for a weird lady"

"I just hope they're ok" Amy said, thinking about Ian and Nobuharu.

Daigo then went to join Hagrid, and Souji and Amy left for their respective common rooms. Once inside the Gryffindor common house, Amy sat in a couch. She started to read a book about Hogwarts, to see the places where the Devoss Army might start to attack. Plus, she needed to know how she would survive, being a Muggle infiltrating to protect the Wizarding World.

"Hey there" someone said. Amy looked up and she saw a pair of identical twins. Both of them had flaming red hair, and looked as if they were ready to crack a joke. Hopefully, their jokes are not as bad as Nossan's, Amy thought.

"Hi" Amy said. The twins noticed her book.

"Barely two hours into the school and you're already reading?" one of the twins said.

"Seems that we've got another Hermione" the other said.

"I heard that" a girl in the background said. Amy assumed she must be Hermione. She was with a boy that looked very much like the twins, but slightly younger, and a boy with glasses, whom Amy assumed was Harry Potter, due to Dumbledore's description of him.

"Seriously Hermione, aren't you hungry?" one of the boys asked.

"No" Hermione answered.

"You know that you'll have to eat eventually" the same boy said.

"Ron, I already told you" Hermione said. "I'll eat when the house elves have their pay"

"What?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Don't worry about them" one of the twins said. "They have a complicated relationship"

"Anyway, I'm George and he's Fred" the other twin said, pointing to himself and his brother.

"I'm Amy" Amy said. She got up and went to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. "Why didn't you eat?" Amy asked Hermione.

"I won't eat anything that's made under slavery terms" Hermione answered indignantly.

"Hermione" Ron said, annoyed. "How many times do I have to tell you that house elves don't mind their work?"

"It's still wrong" Hermione said. "How can we know if they're living in proper conditions?"

"They're not complaining" Ron answered.

Ron and Hermione kept on arguing, with Harry and Amy looking back and forth at them. Upon seeing them arguing, Amy thought she would rather hear Canderilla sing again.

"Do they always fight like that?" Amy asked Harry, trying to be heard over Ron and Hermione's bickering.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Welcome to my world"

Meanwhile, in the Ministry, Ian was with Mr. Crouch's necessities, so Nobuharu couldn't see him as often. He only wish time could go faster, so he could go and see Rika again, or at least go to Hogwarts and make sure that Daigo, Souji and Amy were alright.

The last straw came when Crouch decided to look for another assistant and left Nobuharu in Rita Skeeter's care. Now all he did was falsify information in the Wizarding World, something he was not happy with.

"Now, this year in Hogwarts, the Triwizarding Tournament will take place" Rita was telling Nobuharu. "I want to make sure the Tournament gets the front page in the Daily Prophet"

"Can you translate all that?" Nobuharu asked Rita.

"Shut up, Norman" Rita said. She was always forgetting his name. At this rate, Nobuharu was starting to miss the others calling him 'Nossan'.

However, Rita continued. "I want to interview the three champions, and get all the information about some other people I can get, like Harry Potter, or Albus Dumbledore, or some others"

Nobuharu just listened to her, with a fake smile, trying to think in the positive: he could see Daigo, Souji and Amy one of these days. And with luck, Ian might be there too.

That same night, Ian was walking outside the Ministry. He was trying to process everything in his mind: Quidditch Cup, Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter, Death Eaters, and the Dark Mark. He was also really pissed off with his boss for sending Nobuharu away, and leaving him alone. The thing that was bothering him the most was that he didn't have any girls to flirt with. They were either married, or too old for him, or too workaholic. Not that there were many girls in there either.

Ian was so busy with his thoughts, that didn't notice Dogold and Luckyuro until he heard them speak.

"Why is Chaos taking so long?" Dogold said, really pissed off. He was Dogold after all.

"Maybe he got lost" Luckyuro said. "Unlucky"

Dogold hit Luckyuro in the head. "Don't be so foolish" he said. "He must be planning something"

At this point, Ian was done with it, and he didn't care that he was alone. "Hey there" he said casually, while approaching Dogold and Luckyuro.

"KyoryuBlack!" Both of them said. While Dogold was pissed off (like always), Luckyuro was surprised.

"I knew they'd follow us" Luckyuro said, looking to the floor. "Unlucky"

Ian wasn't listening. He took out his Battery and Gaburevolver. "Brave In!"

"Gaburincho…. Parasagun!"

"KyoryuChange!" Ian yelled. He made his little samba and morphed. Then, he charged at Dogold and Luckyuro.

**And that's it! Now you see why I added Luna to the story. ;) Don't worry; I'll make her important soon enough. And Amy will get to know the rest of the Gryffindor house soon. I'm actually reading the book, and I'm past the Yule Ball. While I was reading that, I was imagining Amy and Souji's reactions to Ron and Hermione. They're just so awesome. Everybody is. C: **

**So, please review! Thanks! Have a happy day! =) **

**Ps. I'm not good at making jokes, even if they're supposed to be bad, but I'll make the attempt for Nobu's jokes. =) **


	5. Chaos and the Unforgivable Curses

**Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was in school. Yeah, I know it's horrible. And I already saw episode 8 from Kyoryuger and it was so cute! I can't wait for KyoryuGold to appear. :) **

**Also, I'm done reading the Goblet of Fire! Yay! :) Now, to avoid making this story longer than it should be, I'll base myself on the movie, although there will be some elements from the book that will remain. Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. If I did, Harry Potter would go on forever, and Souji and Amy would actually go to school. (I mean, they're teens, they're supposed to be in school, right?)**

Ten minutes had passed already and Ian wasn't having any luck fighting Dogold and Luckyuro. If he were Luckyuro, he would be saying 'unlucky' a lot.

Ian was trying to get some information out of the pair. However, the only things he got were electric shots, plant related attacks, and a lot of 'lucky' from Luckyuro.

"Hey Dogold" Luckyuro said, once it had become evident that dodging Ian's bullets had become boring. "Can we go back to Voldemort-sama? We should be thinking of how-"

"Stop it you idiot!" someone said out of nowhere. He blasted lasers on Ian and made his appearance.

"Chaos!" Ian said, already demorphed and trying to get up.

"KyoryuBlack" Chaos said, though he didn't sound so surprised at all. "Where is the rest of your team?"

Ian shrugged his shoulders. "Somewhere in the Wizarding World"

"You better return to 2013" Chaos said. "With Lord Voldemort on our side, there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"We'll see about that!" Ian said. He shoot again to Chaos, Dogold and Luckyuro, but they dodged his bullets, again. Dogold sent another electric shot to Ian, making him fall back while the others dissapeared. Having nothing else to do, Ian just walked back home.

The next day, Souji was having breakfast in his table, when Amy came to him.

"Hey Souji-kun" Amy said. She noticed that he was eating alone, and without smiling, just like he did before the team discovered he was KyoryuGreen. "Why so alone here?"

"Because the only friend I made so far already left" Souji answered. "And I have no idea where to go"

_The only friend he has made so far?_, Amy thought._ It must be the little girl reading upside down_. "Well, at least you know what's your class?"

Souji took out his schedule and looked at it. "Defense Against the Dark Arts" he replied.

Amy shuddered. "You have class with Moody" she said. "His eye freaks me out"

"Well, there's a reason why they call him Moody" Souji said, shrugging his shoulders.

Amy smiled again really quickly. "I'll take you there!" She took his hand, and led him throught the school without letting him finish his food.

Once there, Souji went to sit down in the middle of the classroom. Close enough for him to hear, but far enough to avoid Moody's gaze, in case he wanted a volunteer or something else. _Or worse_, Souji thought.

Moody entered, and the room grew totally quiet. He walked over the classrrom and left his things in the table, and turned to look at his students.

"So you're my first class of the day" Moody said. "Professor Lupin told me about the things he taught you last year, but you haven't seen curses, have you?"

Nobody answered. Some of them merely nodded, while Souji looked confused, which was something common ever since he traveled through time. It worsened when he was talking to Luna.

"So I'll teach you all you need to know about curses" he said, slightly crazy. "According to the Ministry of Magic, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think you're old enough to know. I mean, you're what? 15? 16? What do you think, new guy?" He looked at Souji, and everyone turned to him.

Souji just shrugged his shoulders, as if it didn't matter. _I'm spending a lot of time with Ian_, Souji thought.

"The Unforgivable Curses" Moody continued. "You know the punishment for them?"

One Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "You'll get imprisoned in Azkaban, right?"

Moody nodded. "Exactly" he said. "Can someone give me the first one?"

Another Ravenclaw girl raised her hand tentatively. "The Imperius Curse" she said, in a very quiet voice.

"Yes" Moody said. He went back to his table and took out a spider. "Gorgio" he said, pointing the wand to the spider and it grew. "Imperio" he said, with his wand still pointing to the spider, and it started to float, over everyone. Several people laughed, Souji just stayed put. He imagined the others' reactions: Daigo would look amazed, Ian would either laugh or shrug it off, Nossan would do one of his puns regarding spiders, and Amy, well, it would depend of what she thinks of spiders, but Souji pictured her saying 'Wow!' like always.

"This curse provides total control. It can make you do whatever the performer wants" Moody's voice made Souji come back to reality. "Now, some people say that they were influenced to do You-Know-Who's bidding with this curse, but here's the thing: how do we sort out the liars?"

_You-Know-Who?,_ Souji thought. _Could he be talking about Lord Voldemort?_

"Now someone who can tell me the second one?" Moody said. He pointed to a Hufflepuff boy.

"I heard about the Cruciatus Curse" the boy said, looking really freaked out.

"That's right" Moody said. "This was very popular" He turned to the spider. "Crucio!" He said, and the spider started to shake, probably out of pain.

Once he stopped, Moody turned to his students. "This curse causes pain" he said. "If you need torture, here's one. Now, someone can tell me the last one?"

Everyone stayed quiet, as if they couldn't figure out something worse than losing your will or insufferable pain.

"Avada Kadavra!" Moody said, pointing to the spider, and it died. Sure, death is worse than losing your will or insufferable pain. Souji made a mental note to not mention any of this to Amy.

"The Killing Curse" Moody said. "There's only one person in history that has survived this curse. If you don't know who I'm talking about" he looked directly to Souji. "ask your Japanese-American girlfriend"

Ignoring the 'girlfriend' part, Souji decided to follow Moody's advice, leaving his class now knowing why he was called 'Moody'.

Souji walked to the outside grounds of the school, only to find Hagrid and Daigo traching Amy and her class about some little creatures. All the girls were some place talking and the boys looked bored. Daigo and Amy were about the few ones doing anything.

"King! Amy-san!" Souji yelled.

Daigo turned. "Souji!" He told something to Amy and Hagrid and went to where he was. "What's up?"

"I have some useful information about Voldemort" Souji said. He looked at the others. "What are you doing?"

"Care of Magical Creatures" Daigo said happily. "We're trying to catch some creatures whose names I can't remember"

Souji nodded slowly. "Anyway, I had the weirdest class yet, just don't tell Amy, or she'll freak out" And he told Daigo about his class With Moody.

"The Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse?" Daigo said. "What's the relation to us?" Souji face-palmed.

Daigo looked at his class, and saw that it was worse than before. "Well, I have to go, bye,"

After several hours trying to get several things that were unfamliar to her, Amy just wanted to sleep, but she was so hungry, that she made her feet go to the Great Hall so she could have dinner, and once she sat down, she collapsed on the table.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked her. Amy looked up and found that Ginny, a third-grader, was looking at her.

"Yeah" Amy answered. "Just really tired and hungry"

"Alright" Ginny said, and then took something out of her cloak. "Listen, you recieved some mail this morning, right after you went to the Ravenclaw table. I tried to give it to you, but I didn't find you"

Amy took the letter from Ginny. "Thanks" She opened it and saw it was from Nobuharu.

_Dear Amy, or Souji, or King: _

_I learned how to send owl mail! I discovered how after Rika sent me a letter. She's alright. And she misses us. She says that's she's lonely. _

_I wanted to tell you that Ian fought Dogold and Luckyuro, and that Chaos is back. I guess that, if Chaos is back, the Wizarding World will be in a great Chaos! (Get it?) And he mentioned something about Voldemort, but Dogold and Luckyuro didn't cooperate very much. Luckyuro was always saying lucky. How unlucky. _

_Anyway, I hope that you're okay. I'm going to Hogwarts soon with my annoying boss. Don't ask. -Nossan (yeah, I'm starting to miss the nickname)_

Amy forced herself up again, and went to look for Souji and Daigo.

**That's it! This is the longest I've written for the story so far. I hope that I can write longer and better chapters soon enough. I know this was a lot of Souji's perspective, but next chapter I'll emphasize on Ian and Amy. :) **

**Also, sorry about Nobu's puns. I know they're supposed to be lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**So please, review, and happy reading! :) **


	6. Thestrals, quills and adorable monsters

**Hey people! Welcome to the next chapter of my story! How have you been? I'm fine, and very tired because I just finished my exams. :) **

**Anyway, here I leave you the next chapter of my story! In this one, Amy and Souji see how the twins try to place their name in the Goblet of Fire, while Daigo meets Luna for the first time, and Nobu and Ian try to get information on the Ministry of Magic and the Devoss Army. And don't worry, there'll be plenty of other characters in this chapter. :) **

**Now I'll do the disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kyoryuger. Onore, Decade! XD **

Days went by, and Souji and Amy were watching people everywhere trying to put their names on the Goblet of Fire. As far as they knew, Souji couldn't put his name since he was only 16, but Amy could, and since she didn't know how to deal with the Wizarding world just yet, she backed down, even when she had her friends' encouragement.

The weirdest, and probably funniest moment, came when two of Amy's friends, the twins Fred and George Weasley, tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire.

"It's not going to work" Hermione had told the twins some days prior. "Dumbledore made an Age Line, and there's no way you could be able to fool him"

"Just watch and learn Hermione" George said.

"We'll enter the Triwizard Tournament" Fred said.

Amy also thought it was a bad idea. Then again, they could probably win.

"Alright" Fred said. "Here's the aging potion so we can put our names in the Goblet of Fire!" Meanwhile, everyone in the Great Hall cheered.

"It's not going to work" Hermione said, for the second time to the twins.

While Hermione and the twins were arguing, Souji leaned closer to Amy. "Are the twins like that all the time?" Souji asked her.

Amy nodded. "They're really crazy"

"I noticed" Souji said. They were interrupted by a sudden explosion, and as soon as Souji and Amy turned around, they saw Fred and George now with beards. They laughed along with the rest of the people on the room as they saw the twins' plan backfire.

But the laughter died as soon as Viktor Krum entered the Great Hall. Every girl, save for Hermione, was swooning over him. He put his name on the Goblet of Fire, looked at Hermione, and left with all of his gang.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Souji asked.

"I don't know, but they say he's pretty amazing" Amy said. "I wonder if he could win the Triwizard Tournament"

"Did you see all the girls when he entered?" Souji asked, though mainly to himself. "No wonder all the guys hate him"

"Not all the guys" Amy said. She instantly remembered Ron, and how he would always said he wanted Viktor Krum's autograph. It was starting to annoy everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room. "And what do you care?" Amy instantly asked Souji. "Do your friends swoon over him?"

"No" Souji said. "But it doesn't matter, without the accent and with more attitude, he reminds me of Ian"

Meanwhile, Daigo was in the forest looking for some things that Hagrid needed for their classes. He had ask Daigo for several plants, and left him to enter the Forbidden Forest alone. Daigo, wanting to make sure that he was still as brave as ever, entered.

He was almost done when he was stopped by footprints other than his own. He walked deeper into the forest, and saw a little girl, seemingly talking to other creatures that Daigo couldn't see. He immediately recognized her.

"Hey King" Luna said without turning to see him.

"Hey Luna-chan" Daigo said, walking towards her.

Apart from his own classes with Luna, both Souji and Amy had talked to him about her. They told Daigo that she was very different from the rest, and that she was an outcast. But she was nice overall.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked Daigo, while turning to finally see him.

"I'm looking for some things that Hagrid needs" Daigo said. "And you?"

"I'm feeding the Thestrals" Luna answered, as calmly as always. But Daigo couldn't see anything.

"Only people who have seen someone die can see them" Luna said. Daigo had the strange feeling that she was reading his mind or something.

"Oh" Daigo said. "Awesome!" He said happily, like always. He thought something like 'Brave people can see the Thestrals then'

"Hey King" Luna said while apparently feeding another Thestral. "Are you friends with Souji and Amy?"

"Yes" Daigo said, very proud of them. "We, along with Nossan and Ian, are a Sentai Team"

"What's a Sentai?" Luna asked. That's when Daigo remembered that he was in 1994.

"I'll show you soon enough" Daigo said.

Days went by, and before anyone knew it, it was Halloween, aka, the same day the three champions would be announced. Because Barty Crouch was very busy with some weird Hogwarts business, he left his new personal assistant, Percy Weasley, in charge of some other things, and since Ian had been reduced to being Percy's assistant, he gave up all possibility of going to Hogwarts soon.

"So" Percy said to Ian so boringly, that Ian was already yawning. "Mr. Crouch will be in Hogwarts for the rest of the day, so you and me will have to take care of some stuff"

"Like what?" Ian asked.

"Making sure that everything follows its course" Percy said. "Making sure that everything in the Wizarding World is right"

"So if some adorable monsters start to attack under Lord Voldemort's orders-" Ian started, but was interrupted by Percy.

"Don't say the name so casually" Percy hissed. "And stop saying such nonsense, the Dark Lord is gone, and what with the adorable monsters?"

Ian suddenly felt much more alert, while talking about the Devoss Army. "Well, they're not adorable, but compared to Voldemort, they are cute. There is this guy with a lot of faces, his name is Chaos, and he's the leader. Then there's Dogold, who has anger management issues, and he was hiding our friend Utsusemimaru, who's in the year 2013. Then, there's Canderilla, who's extremely happy and says 'Keep Smiling!' She has a subordinate, named Luckyuro, who says 'Luckyu-" a lot. And lastly there's the crybaby Aigallon, who's much stronger than he looks"

Percy looked puzzled at him, and shook his head in disapproval. "That story made me realize at you have a lot of free time, and that you need to go to a psychologist, now!"

Why did Ian believe that Percy might believe him, he'll never know.

Meanwhile, Nobuharu was getting ready to go to Hogwarts and get some information on the three champions that were about to be selected. He was listening to Rita, his boss, on what to do.

"Now, you'll let the magic quill do the job for you" Rita said. "No matter what, don't correct it"

"But what if it writes something wrong?" Nobuharu asked.

Rita shook her hand absentmindedly. "Don't worry Norman, we'll take care of that here"

_My name's Nossan- no Nobuharu, you know what I give up_, Nobuharu thought.

"Sure" Nobuharu said aloud. "I'll make sure the quill doesn't quills! Get it?"

"Forget your jokes, Norman, and get moving" Rita said.

And with that, Nobuharu went straight to Hogwarts.

**That's it! I know Nossan's jokes are pretty bad, even by Nossan standards. ^_^ But I'm having fun! This was more like a fill chapter, but Luna's and Daigo's conversation will come in handy. Just wait. :) I also wanted to point out what's going to be Percy's relationship with Ian, and I'll try to make that a little more funny. So I hope you guys liked it. So please review! Thanks and happy day! :) **


	7. Neville finds out

**Hey people! Welcome back to another chapter of my story! Yay! :) **

**I wanted to say that I love Utsusemimaru already! Since I think Dogold is now dead, and will believe it until he appears again, I have some explaining to do regarding the story. Utsusemimaru will appear, but later on. I want to see if there are going to be more Kyoryugers appearing, and I really think so, since Bunpachy, Pleson and Bragigas are supposed to have a partner. And Ramirez will also appear, eventually, but for now, we have Daigo, Ian, Nobu, Souji, Amy and Rika. **

**Now the disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. If I did, Neville and Luna would've ended up together. Trust me.**

**Ps. Sorry if this is inaccurate. I do remember the scenes perfectly, but I want to have the Kyoryugers fight the Devoss Army so I'll make this quick.**

Once Nobuharu arrived in Hogwarts, the first thing he noticed was the rain. He mentally cursed for not bringing something, but that was how his boss, Rita, had sent him anyway.

He entered the school grounds and upon entering the Great Hall, he noticed a bunch of teenagers, almost in the dark, gathered around a big cup which Nobu assumed was the Goblet of Fire.

_It has blue fire and it will take out the names of the three Champions_, he remembered Daigo telling him. _I wonder how it'll do it. _

"Now, when the three champions are selected, they will come to the front" Dumbledore gave the final explanations before the Goblet of Fire could come up with the three champions.

After a while, the fire on the Goblet turned to red, and it looked like it burped a little paper. Dumbledore took it and read it. "The champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" Dumbledore said, and a lot of cheering (and girl squealing) was heard from the whole room. Viktor stood up and went to the front.

Then, the Goblet of Fire burped another little paper. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore announced, and everyone cheered again. Fleur stood up and went with Dumbledore as well.

The Goblet of Fire burped for the last time, and Dumbledore read the paper. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" Everyone cheered again and Cedric went to the front.

"Excelent" Dumbledore said, obviously happy. "Now we have the Three Champions who will..."

As Dumbledore made his speech, Nobuharu noticed that Daigo was with a big man, who was obviously Hagrid. He also saw Ian, alongside another young man around his age, and Crouch. In the table with kids in red ties, Nobu caught a glimpse of Amy, while in the table with blue ties, he saw Souji.

What took him out of his thoughts was the Goblet of Fire. It burped another paper. Surprised, Dumbledore took the paper and read it. "Harry Potter"

Everyone looked at a thin boy with glasses, and jet black hair. Nobuharu had heard several things of him in his time in the Wizarding World. According to Dumbledore, Souji and Amy had to keep an eye on him, but seemingly, someone had just sentenced him to death.

Harry walked to the front in the quiet Great Hall. After a few minutes everyone disappeared, and the Kyoryugers managed to escape either their bosses or the prefects to gather in the middle of the Great Hall once it was empty.

"Hey guys" Daigo said. "We're finally together again! Just like a Sentai should be"

"What do you think they were trying to do?" Ian asked.

"They want to kill Harry-kun" Amy said. "The Triwizard Tournament is very dangerous, or so they say"

"Then the Triwizard Tournament will be the Triwizard Death-ment?" Nobuharu said, trying to pull a joke, but he just got glares from everyone. Then, the five of them bursted into laughter.

"I was already missing your lame jokes, Nossan" Souji said.

"I have an idea" Daigo said, suddenly changing the subject. He went to the door where seemingly Dumbledore was with the champions, some other teachers and Ian's boss. He pressed an ear to the door, and everyone followed his lead. They could hear yelling from everyone.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"You can't let him compete! He's just a kid!"

"Are you suggesting something Moody?"

"Maybe we should just step back" Souji said. And everyone left.

Remembering his conversation with Luna, and that Ian had watched Shiro die, Daigo brought him and the rest of the team to the Forbidden Forest. He knew it was already late, but he had a plan to manage how to get them back without the teachers or the rest of the faculty noticing.

"Are you sure this is the way, King?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, Luna-chan showed me" Daigo answered, very confident in himself.

"Well, well" someone said. The whole team turned. It was Chaos and another man, without a finger in one of his hands. Because of their conversations with Dumbledore, the team recognized him as Wormtail.

"If it isn't the Kyoryugers" Chaos said.

"Chaos!" Souji and Ian said at the same time.

"So this are the famous Kyoryugers you were talking about" Wormtail said, with his wand ready. "I already want to see how weak you are"

"I don't think so" Daigo said, taking out his Gaburevolver and battery to morph. "After all, we're together again. Let's go!"

Everyone nodded. "Brave in!"

"Gabutyra!... Parasagun!... Stegotchi!...Zakutor!...Dricera!"

"KyoryuChange!" They yelled. They made their little samba and instantly turned into Kyoryugers.

"Hear our roar!"

"Kiba no Yusha! KyoryuRed!"

"Dangan no Yusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Yoroi no Yusha! KyoryuBlue!"

"Zangeki no Yusha! KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yusha! KyoryuPink!"

"The bravest warriors in history!"

"Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"

"Care to translate?" Wormtail told Chaos.

"Later" Chaos responded, and he charged at Daigo, Ian and Nobu, leaving Souji and Amy with Wormtail.

"Armed on!" Daigo, Ian and Nobu said, and they were with their weapons charging at Chaos.

A/N: I'll skip this part as I'm terrible at it, just imagine those three fighting Chaos.

Meanwhile, Souji and Amy were with their swords trying to fight Wormtail. But since he only had his wand, he thought of something very effective.

Unfortunately, both Souji and Amy noticed very late.

"Crucio!" Wormtail said, and Souji and Amy went backwards in pain, struggling and screaming like they never had done in their lives. The pain was so strong, both of them demorphed.

When the curse was lifted and they were back on their feet, they noticed that Daigo, Ian and Nobu managed to make Chaos and Wormtail leave.

"So that's how the Cruciatus curse feels like?" Souji asked.

"That's very cruel" Amy said. "Who could do that?"

"The Dark Lord" someone said behind them. Amy instantly recognized the terrified voice, and turned, only to see Neville standing there very afraid.

"Neville-kun" Amy said, while getting closer to Neville. She wondered if he had seen them morphing, and also if he saw Wormatil using the Cruciatus curse on her and Souji.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked Neville.

"Ginny and I got worried since you didn't show up" Neville explained. "So we came in here to find you"

"Ginny's also here?" Amy said, not waiting for an answer. "We have to get out of here" With that said, Daigo, Ian and Nobuahru demorphed and went to find Ginny so they could get out of the Forbidden Forest, though Daigo was still a little upset he didn't get to show the Thestrals to Ian.

"Amy" Neville said, while they were walking. "Who are you, really? A kind of super hero?"

"Kind of" Amy said. "We came from the year 2013, following those creatures we were fighting"

"And that man used the Cruciatus curse on you" Neville said. Amy saw his face, and swore he was trembling with fear. His knuckles were white, as his face was.

"It was nothing" Amy said. "Souji-kun and I can resist it, right?"

"Sure" Souji said, trying to reassure Neville. It didn't seem to be working though.

"Souji and Amy are very brave" Daigo explained. "They can resist anything!" Still not working.

After a couples of minutes, Neville spoke again. "So you're a hero squad"

"Something like that" Ian said.

"We're a Sentai!" Daigo said happily.

"And you're from the year 2013?" Neville asked again, like if he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah" Nobuharu said. "You can say we have the past ahead of us" The others rolled their eyes playfully at his attempt for a joke.

Amy then turned to Neville. "But you can't tell anyone who we are, or what are we doing here, deal?" she said, and he nodded. They found Ginny and then returned to the castle.

When he arrived to the Ravenclaw tower, Souji had Luna waiting for him in the Common Room.

"You're late" Luna pointed out distractedly. "Were you with Amy and King?"

Souji nodded. "And with Ian and Nossan"

"King mentioned them before" Luna pointed out. "Are they friends of yours?"

Souji nodded and went to his room, leaving Luna reading all by herself.

**And that's it! I suck at writing fight scenes, so please don't hate me! :) **

**Also, Neville knows their secret! He's the first one to know. The other characters will start to know soon. Guess who's the next one. ;) **

**So I think that's all. I'll try to explain Utsusemimaru's and Dogold's place in the story in the next chapter. So bye bye. Thanks for reading and happy day!**

**Ps. I made Wormtail use the Cruciatus Curse on Souji and Amy because 1) I needed something Neville-related so he could make a proper entrance and 2) because Souji and Amy already know what the Cruciatus Curse is. ;) **


	8. KyoryuGold kenzan! Ginny finds out

**Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter of my story! Yay!**

**Yeah, sorry for the wait, but I had several things to do, like exams, some other things, and also I want to find a job. Plus the fact that I practically don't live in my house anymore on weekends doesn't help. But I'll try to update sooner. :)**

**Ok, so since Dogold is okay, nothing in the story will change. Utchy will be here soon, and I might as well put Ramirez and Te Sai in the story. :) I don't know, it could be cool. I'm thinking of also adding Kaoru Shiba, but I'll think of that later.**

**I'm also working on several stories which I might as well post in here. And I've been watching Kamen Rider Kiva and I have to say that it's extremely awesome! I instantly fell in love with the characters and the story. I'm in episode 32. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kyoryuger or else Kaoru would've made an appearance already.**

The days that went by after the champions were chosen were extremely boring. The Devoss Army didn't bother to attack the school, and Voldemort had been strangely quiet. Nossan went back to act as Rita's assistant, Ian went back to be Percy's assistant, Daigo was still helping Hagrid with the kids, and Souji and Amy had gone back to their classes.

However, Nossan found himself returning to Hogwarts when Rita wanted to make an article related to the Champions. He wanted to go to see his team again, but he was getting tired of Rita, and since he needed a job, he couldn't complain.

"Okay, so I'll be inside interviewing the Champions, and you can go and find some information on the school, ok?" Rita said, although Nossan couldn't quite understand why she wanted information on all the school that badly, when they had the four Champions.

So that left Nossan traveling in the school grounds alone for at least 3 hours. He had found some kids and try to make them laugh with one of his puns, but they just looked weird at him and left.

"Don't worry about it" someone behind Nossan said. "They're just stressed, that's all"

He turned around and saw a girl, slightly younger than Amy walking towards him. She also had the same uniform Amy had, and she looked like the couple he had left Rika with.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm Ginny Weasley" she said, stretching her hand so Nossan could shake it.

"You're the daughter of the people I left my niece with" he said, finally remembering her surname. "I'm Nobuharu Udo"

"You're Nossan?" Ginny asked, leaving Nossan somewhat annoyed that even in 1994 they would call him by his embarrasing nickname. "Amy, Souji and King talk a lot about you, and my brother's assistant"

"Ian?" He said.

"Yes, him" Ginny said. "What are you doing here?"

"My boss came to make an interview to the Four Champions so she send me to the school grounds meanwhile" Nossan answered. "You can say that I'll interview the interesting view"

Ginny just smiled at him. "Well, that's good" she said. "If you excuse me, I have to do my homework, so I'll leave, bye!"

"Bye!" Nossan said, and started to walk to the forest in boredom. He then he found Luckyuro with some Zorima, and he was spraying that mysterious liquid from his pumpkin.

"Luckyuro?" Nossan said to no one in particular.

Luckyuro, however lifted his head as soon as he heard his name, and then left saying a lot of things like 'Unlucky!'

But it was somewhat late. The monsters grew, and united to form a bigger one that was heading to Hogwarts.

Nossan went to his pocket and grabbed Stegotchi's battery, but then, he stopped when he realized that he was in 1994, so he hadn't beat Stegotchi yet, so he couldn't call him.

"Nossan!" He heard Ginny call him for the second time in the day. He turned and sure enough, Ginny was there. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Zorima monster" Nossan answered her. "If someone doesn't stop them soon, they're going to make Zorimonstruosities to the school"

Meanwhile, Luckyuro was with Canderilla watching the Zorima monsters behind a tree. "What now, Canderilla-sama?"

"We wait" Candeilla said happily. "When they destroy the school, Parasagun will be dead, and therefore, there will be no KyoryuBlack!" Then she giggled.

"Luckyu-" Luckyuro said, while waiting for the monsters to destroy the school.

What nobody expected though, was a enormous golden Pteranodon appearing from out of nowhere.

"Utchy!" Nossan said instantly, leaving Ginny with a confused face.

"Waahh! KyoryuGold is here!" Luckyuro said. "Should we tell Dogold-sama?"

"Later" Canderilla said, apparently enjoying how the monsters got beaten by Utchy and Pteragodon.

"Utchy?" Ginny said, getting freaked out by the minute. "The dinosaur has a name? What is going on here?"

Nossan turned to her with a nervous look. "Amy didn't tell you anything, right? Neither did Neville?"

Unfortunately, that seemed to anger Ginny more. "Amy and Neville are hiding me something? What's going on?"

Nossan and Ginny didn't seem to notice when Utchy defeated the monster, since he was already in front of them, though still morphed. "Hello, Nossan-dono" Utchy said, though he still was a bit shy with Ginny.

"Hey Utchy" Nossan said, somewhat afraid of Ginny. "This is Ginny, Ginny this is our friend Utchy"

"Hello, Ginny-dono" Utchy said, bowing at her.

"Hi" Ginny said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "Where did you come from?"

Before Nossan could stop him, Utchy told her everything, even the time when Ramirez came and gave them ice cream because it was Utchy's tanabata wish.

When he was done, Ginny looked at Nossan again. "You mean that you're from the year 2013 who came following your enemies from destroying the world?"

Nossan looked somewhat nervous, but answered, "Yes"

"Alright, I gotta go now" Ginny said, turning around and heading to the Great Hall.

Nossan and Utchy just stood there for a while, until they finally decided to go and find out why Rita was taking so long.

Meanwhile, Canderilla and Luckyuro came out of their hiding place.

"Unluckyu" Luckyuro said. "KyoryuGold is here, how are we going to explain it to Dogold-sama?"

"Just" Canderilla started. "Keep smiling!"

**And that's it! I know it sucked and that is very OOC, but I've been having writer's block lately, and I'm not good with puns. :(**

**Anyway, starting tomorrow, I won't be able to update for two weeks. I'm going to visit my cousins, so yeah, no Fanfiction for a while. :/ if you want to see what's next in the story, check out my Author's note for my other story 'Fanwar!'**

**Bye bye fanfiction, for now. Please review! :)**


	9. Pteragodon and the dragons

**Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter of my story! **

**Yeah, when I last wrote for this story I learned my lesson: no more Nossan POV for a while. Probably for the Christmas chapter (you'll later see why) and probably no Utchy POV until I have an idea of what the heck he is going to do. **

**Also, Tesai, Ramirez and Yayoi will appear in the story, though much later. Also, something about the Kyoryuger pairings. Due to the fact that Daigo and Amy are in the process of probably becoming an almost canon ship, something I don't want to because the red/pink pairing is so repetitive and cliché, expect a Daigo/Yayoi pairing and a Amy/Souji or Amy/Ian thing. Yeah, it's only important because of the Yule Ball, but no Daigo/Amy romantic moments in this story so forget about it! No matter how canon it becomes with time! **

**Though, don't get me wrong, it's just that romance won't be the most important thing, especially in Kyoryuger. I don't think it is, and with or without a love interest, Amy is my favorite character because she proves that even if she was the only girl for 23 chapters, she can kick the Deboss' butts as well as the guys. **

**So that's it. Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyoryuger or Harry Potter. If I did, Yayoi would stay permanently. I say this because apparently she won't appear that frequently from now on. Just check out the preview for episode 25. =(**

After reuniting with Utchy for a while, Daigo decided to go to the forest and keep an eye in Pteragodon, since nobody wanted him to be seen. If people did such a drama with dragons, imagine a golden pteranodon.

After so many miles walking, Daigo finally found Pteragodon.

"Hey Pteragodon" Daigo said happily, like he normally did. Pteragodon just made those noises all Zyudenchi did.

"We missed you buddy" Daigo said. "You and Utchy. How are things in 2013?" Another growl. Immediately after that Pteragodon left.

_He probably didn't miss us _that _much,_ Daigo thought, but then he saw why Pteragodon hid. Or rather, he listened.

"Daigo?" someone said. Daigo instantly recognized him as Hagrid. "What're you doin' 'ere?"

"Hagrid!" Daigo said. "I was just walking by" he said, though not so convincingly.

"Ok, you 'aven't seen the dragons, right?" Hagrid asked carefully.

Daigo's eyes immediately lit up, like a boy in Christmas Eve. "Dragons? Cool! Where?"

Hagrid's face fell. "Shouldn't've told you that" he said.

"But why dragons?" Daigo said, going to Hagrid, demanding for an answer, though he was just too happy and excited to even care. And that was when he realized that Hagrid looked different somehow.

"I'm not going to tell ya" Hagrid said, warning Daigo to shut up, but now he was more concerned with Hagrid's appearance than dragons.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Daigo asked Hagrid, and he didn't answer.

Daigo just continued. "Your hair is combed, you dressed properly, overall you look different" Hagrid just stood quiet, and Daigo couldn't see in the darkness that he was blushing.

"King?" Someone asked. Daigo turned but he couldn't see anyone. Finally, he saw Harry emerge out of nowhere.

"Eeeh?!" Daigo said, pointing to Harry, which only made Hagrid put his large hand over Daigo's mouth to shut him up.

"Hagrid, did you also ask King to come?" Harry asked, though he looked nothing more than confused.

"No I didn'" Hagrid replied. "'e came on 'is own"

Daigo finally managed to take Hagrid's hand off his mouth and talked in a lower voice. "I came to look for a friend of mine" he wasn't lying, so he couldn't feel guilty later.

Harry nodded and then turned to Hagrid, and his eyes widened. "Hagrid, is that a flower? And you combed your beard?"

"I know, right?" Daigo said.

"Hagrid!" someone with a strong French accent said.

"Hide!" Hagrid said to Harry.

"And what about me?" Daigo asked. Suddenly, he felt Harry pull him into a cloak.

"What the-?"

"Shh! King, we don't want to be heard!" Harry reprimanded. Daigo just nodded and stayed quiet.

After a while, they noticed that Madame Maxime was the one talking to Hagrid, and that they were flirting.

"Hagrid call you?" Daigo whispered to Harry, so Madame Maxime wouldn't discover them underneath the cloak.

"Yes" Harry confessed. "Though I still don't know why" Harry looked back at Daigo and shot him a look. "What are you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?"

"Taking care of a friend of mine" Daigo repeated, asking himself if it truly was so bad for him to be wandering. He made a mental note to come even later whenever he came back.

A big light distracted both Daigo and Harry as they talked. They turned around and saw four dragons in four cages. They were throwing fire everywhere, and several people were trying to calm them down.

"Dragons!" Madame Maxime said beside Harry and Daigo.

"Dragons!" Harry and Daigo repeated in unison. Harry said it in alarm, like if he was realizing something. Meanwhile, Daigo said it in an excited manner, like a little kid.

When Madame Maxime left for a moment, Harry and Daigo came out from the cloak.

"Dragons?!" Harry exclaimed to Hagrid. "That's the first task?"

"Yeh" Hagrid said, not sounding so happy.

"Awesome Harry!" Daigo said, practically forgetting that Harry could die by the hand of a dragon. "You're going to fight a dragon!"

Harry looked at Daigo with anger. "Thanks for making me feel better!" Harry said sarcastically, causing Daigo to sheepishly look away.

"Ron's brother, Charlie, brought them all the way from Rumania" Hagrid explained, as If he were reading Harry's mind. "Didn't Ron tell you anything?"

"He hasn't talked to me in days" Harry said bitterly. "He thinks I'm a liar"

"But you didn't do anything" Daigo said confused. "Why would he be mad at you?"

"I don't know!" Harry said at Daigo. "This is really confusing!"

Daigo started to think, and then came up with a possible answer. "Don't you think that Ron might be jealous of you being in the Tournament?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. We didn't put our names. Weren't you there? You're starting to sound like Hermione"

"Well" Daigo continued. "Maybe he is jealous that you get all the attention, and he may think that you're looking for more attention"

"I repeat, you're sounding like Hermione" Harry said a bit irritated. "I don't understand Ron sometimes"

Daigo was going to talk to him some more, but then Madame Maxime appeared, so he and Harry hid in the cloak. They spent some more time underneath it before returning to the castle and going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, someone else was keeping an eye on the dragons.

"Dragons for the first task?" Aigallon said, while wiping out a tear. "That stings!"

"Look at the bright side Aigallon!" Canderilla said in her cheerful self. "We can take advantage of this! Keep smiling!"

"Canderilla is right" Chaos said. "We can take the first task to our advantage. We can create some monster that will affect the Champions"

"And why not the audience?" Luckyuro suggested.

"Yeah, yeah!" Canderilla said. "The audience is bigger and we can take more emotions!"

"But the first task is not until a couple of days!" Dogold said angrily. "Can't we execute the plan now?"

"No" Chaos said. Luckyuro began to say 'Unlukyu-' while Aigallon started to cry.

"We have some days to create the perfect plan" Chaos reasoned above all the lamenting and the crying. "We can get rid of the Kyoryugers, and everyone who comes our way!"

**And that's it for today! So yeah, next chapter will include the first task, which is by the way one of my favorites. =) Also, I felt like this chapter turned out to be better than last. Not as good as the first chapters, but at least I managed to keep Daigo in character. At least I feel like it. **

**So yeah, next Monday I return to school. But don't worry! I'll try my best to update sooner. And I have motivation: I'm now updating 3 stories! Yeah, my Austin and Ally story that I couldn't update earlier, so now you'll have three updates from me! Yay! =) **

**Thanks for reading and please review! Happy day! =) **

**Ps. And about Ramirez, Tessai and Yayoi, don't worry, they'll appear by the Yule Ball at least. =)**


	10. Ian and Utchy meet the Thestrals

**Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter of my story! Yay! **

**So I can't update that often because I returned to school like a month ago. =( But I'm still thinking of a lot of ideas for this story and my other stories. =) Yay! Also, Kyoryuger is getting interesting. (As if it weren't already) And I'm thinking of many stories for many fandoms and yay! I'm a ball of imagination! xP **

**So yeah, in this chapter, Ian and Utchy see Luna feed the thestrals. Also, they fight someone interesting. If you've seen the last two Kyoryuger episodes, you might know of who I'm talking about. ;) **

**Now the disclaimer: I don't own Kyoryuger or Harry Potter. If I did, Luna would've appeared in the second book, not the fifth one. **

It was the day of the first task, and Ian and Utchy had accidentally overslept when their boss, Barty Crouch specifically told them not to. Now they were in the castle, trying to find the place where the task would be held.

_Utchy's first day at work and I already have him lost, Oh my!_, Ian thought while they were in the woods, officially lost.

"Hey Ian-dono" Utchy said, making Ian return to the real world. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Not anymore Utchy" Ian confessed. "We'll have to go back and look for the Quidditch field, again"

"I though King-dono told you where that was" Utchy did.

"Oh my!" Ian said, while shrugging his shoulders like he always did. "Then I think that I forgot"

"Who's there?" an innocent voice asked through the woods. Ian and Utchy looked at each other, then back at the place where the voice had come from, totally confused.

Somewhat hesitantly, Ian and Utchy made their way through the trees, and after a while, they found a little girl giving food to some creepy creatures. Utchy was so freaked out, he nearly yelped.

"Hi" Utchy said when he regained his composure.

"Hey there" the girl said without turning around.

Ian looked strangely at her. "How did you know we were here?"

"I heard you talking" the girl said. "Shouldn't you be at the First task?"

"Shouldn't you?" Ian said, his flirty mode on when he noticed how pretty the girl was, although somewhat creepy. "What's a pretty girl like you in the woods, all alone?"

Utchy pulled Ian aside. "I don't think you should be…uh… how does Amy-dono put it? Oh yeah, hitting on her…?" Utchy asked, although Ian though he was more worried on getting the phrase right, rather than anything perturbing Ian might do.

"Calm down, I'm not hitting on her" Ian said.

"It's just that she looks like a student, she looks even younger than Souji-dono" Utchy pointed out. Now that Ian looked at her, _right_, he thought Utchy might be right.

"I'm Luna" the girl said, finally turning to look at both Kyoryugers, face to face.

"I'm Ian" he said, while pretending to shoot at her with his fingers like he always did. "And this is Utchy"

Luna looked at them amazed. "Are you King's friends?"

Ian looked at her. He turned to Utchy and noticed both of them were getting more freaked out by the second with this girl.

"How did you-?" Ian started.

"I know Amy and Souji as well" Luna explained. "Actually, Souji is in Ravenclaw, like me, and I can't help but notice that all of you are kind of unusual" she stated with a dreamy voice. "I thought the gnomes had played tricks on them"

Utchy just looked at her. It was pretty clear he hadn't understood a thing Luna had just said.

Ian was now staring at the creatures Luna had been feeding earlier. "What are those things?"

Luna turned around and noticed what he was talking about. "You mean you can see them?"

Now it was Ian's turn to look at her confused. "Of course I can, I mean, I'm not wearing glasses or anything"

Luna kept on having her dreamy stare, not bothered by Ian's comment in the slightest. "Only those people who have seen death can see them" She returned to feed them.

Ian got it immediately. He had seen his best friend, Shiro, die because of Aigallon, one of the Deboss generals he and the rest of the Kyoryugers had follow from 2013 to 1994. What's more: shortly after Shiro's death, Torin had come to him, and told him to fight Parasagun, the ZyudenRyu who was now his partner. All that had happened in a castle that looked eerily like Hogwarts.

As of Utchy, Ian so far knew that he wasn't able to protect his lord and that Dogold had killed all his comrades and was this close to Torin. After that, Dogold and Utchy fought and the rest is history.

"So let me get this straight" Ian said. "To see those things you need to see someone die?"

"They're called threstrals, and yeah" Luna said, while giving a small thestral a piece of rotten meat.

"Ian-dono" Utchy said to him, looked more freaked out by the second. "Could you explain to me what Luna-dono was saying?"

"I think the entire world is crazy" Ian said in a hushed voice, so Luna wouldn't hear them.

"So yeah, what are you doing in the woods instead of going to the task?" Ian asked her after Utchy was done with him.

"It's a pretty day to feed thestrals" Luna said the same dreamy voice. "I don't like the Tournament very much"

"Is it true that people die in that Tournament?" Utchy asked her, because of all the rumors he had been hearing since that morning.

"Probably, probably not" Luna answered them.

That didn't make Ian or Utchy feel any better.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" someone said, and ian and Utchy looked up. It was the Soldier of Hate, Enforf.

Endorf rubbed his forehead while looking down. "Huh, you have a little friend" He instantly looked at Luna. "And you're not giving me a headache like these two do"

"Ian, Utchy, is this one of your friends?" Luna asked calmly.

"No" Ian and Utchy said in unison.

At that, a lot of foot soldiers came in and were starting to hit Ian and Utchy. And hard.

"Luna-chan!" Ian said while he and Utchy were fighting. "Get out of here!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Luna said, and a foot soldier was paralyzed. She was trying to use several spells, but she was still surrounded.

"Utchy!" Ian said and looked at him. Utchy got the message and nodded.

Ian took his Gaburevolver and his Beast Battery out. "Brave In!" he said.

Uctchy did the same. "Brave In!"

"Parasagun…. Pteragodon!"

"KyoryuChange!" Ian and Utchy did their little dancing "Fire!" and instantly, they were KyoryuBlack and KyoryuGold.

"Dangan no Yusha! KyoryuBlack!"

"Raimen no Yusha! KyoryuGold!"

Endorf became angrier with that. "Attack!"

Ian was fighting the foot soldiers while Utchy was fighting Endorf. Luna was doing some spells to get rid of the foot soldiers while the thestrals were defending themselves.

When they were done with the foot soldiers, Ian turned to Utchy. "I'll get Luna-chan to safety, I'll be back in a bit!"

"Ok" Utchy said and loaded three batteries in his sword, and slashed it, preparing to attack Endorf.

"Zandar Thunder, summon!" Utchy said, and slashed Endorf with it. Although there was an explosion, Endorf was still standing there. Weak, but there.

"I'll make sure everyone in this world hate me" Endorf said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a task to go to"

"But Endorf-sama" Luckyuro said, as if he had just gotten there. "The first task is over!"

Endorf looked at Luckyuro with hate, and given his position, it wasn't so difficult. "What?"

"And another thing" Luckyuro said. "Another Kyoryuger is here"

"What?" Endorf said. Apparently, both Deboss commanders had forgotten that Utchy was still there. Utchy demorphed and tried to listen to the entire conversation.

"So you, Utchy, King, Amy, Souji and the old man who works for the Daily Prophet are from the future?" Luna asked, after Ian had explained to her the entire situation.

"Yeah" Ian said. "And we came to prevent the Deboss army to help Voldemort rise again"

Luna looked very convinced, even though Ian had explained very little to her. "Well, that explains a few things about Souji's behavior" She looked back at Ian, her face full of hope. "Are you sure Souji and Amy weren't kidnapped by gnomes at some point?"

Ian laughed. "Boy and Amy-chan are like that. No gnomes involved"

Their conversation was cut short when Utchy came running, after hearing what Endorf and Luckyuro had been talking about.

"Ian-dono! Ian-dono!" he said when he finally reached Ian and Luna.

"What's wrong Utchy?"

Utchy took a deep breath. "Yayoi-dono is here"

**And that's it! So Yayoi is now in 1994! Don't worry about Tessai and Ramirez, they'll appear soon. I need Yayoi because I have plans for her and the others during the Yule Ball. ;) **

**So yeah, this was very easy to make! I have planned every chapter. Well, almost every. So yeah. The gnome idea actually came from Gravity Falls. I wanted something original and well, yeah. **

**So that's it for now! Please review, and stay away from the gnomes! xD **

**Thanks for reading and happy day! =D **


	11. Find a date for Souji! Yayoi appears :)

**Hey people! I'm back! Welcome to a new chapter in my story! Yay!**

**So I'm happy because I don't have school, since weather decided to play extreme on us for the last few days. But that gave me time to write this chapter** **and upload it today! Yay! :)**

**And now for the Potterheads all around the world, the ones who don't know anyway, here are some good news: JK Rowling is writing the script for another Harry Potter movie! :D It will be for Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. I'm patiently waiting for it. Ok that was a lie. I want it and I want it now! :P**

**So in the meantime, here's the new chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or Kyoryuger. If I did, everyone would have a mini Zyudenryu, like Daigo has Minityra and his Carnival mode. :)**

"Is it true?" Luna asked Souji suddenly.

Souji looked up from his dinner to look at Luna, but couldn't do it since she was reading her magazine, again. "About what?"

"That there's going to be a ball on Christmas day" Luna said in her dreamily voice. At first it creeped Souji, as well as the rest of his teammates, but he was spending so much time with her, it didn't bother him anymore.

"Yes" Souji answered. "But I don't know if I should go or not"

"You should" Cho said behind him. She went over to him and sat beside him. "Come on Souji, it will be fun!"

"But I don't know who should I ask" Souji confessed. He was somewhat awkward at social interactions after all. He never truly understood a girl, like he didn't understand why Amy hated Yayoi when they first met, or why Rin Katsuyama, one of his friends, was always waiting to spend a bit of time with him.

"Ask one of your friends" Cho advised. "Like Luna"

"But I don't like dances" Luna replied calmly.

Cho smirked evilly. "Then we should keep looking" she said. Cho grabbed Souji by his sleeve and pulled him out of the Great Hall.

After almost an hour, Cho was losing hope. Souji was still rejecting all the girls she wanted him to ask to the Yule Ball. It wasn't totally his fault, though. When he was about to make a move, another guy beat him to it.

Souji walked to Cho at another failed attempt to ask out a girl, when she came running to him, apparently forgetting to whom she was talking to.

"Souji, guess what?" Cho asked excitedly.

"Someone asked you to the Yule Ball?" Souji said without to much emotion.

Cho squealed. "Yes, Cedric Diggory asked me to the Yule Ball"

Souji forced a smile. "At least you have a date"

"Souji-kun!" Someone said behind him. Souji turned around and found Amy sprinting to them.

"Or you could ask Amy" Cho suggested.

Souji glared at her. "No way"

"Souji-kun, I need to talk to you" Amy said panting. Her tone of voice sounded to panicked that Souji and Cho forgot about the Yule Ball.

Amy didn't give Souji a time to answer. "Yayoi-chan is here and she's been interrogated by Endorf, in the Forbidden Forest, right now" She took a breath to keep speaking. "I would've saved her, if it weren't for Luckyuro and Canderilla, they're also there"

While Souji looked like he understood perfectly the situation they were in, Cho was utterly confused.

"Wait a minute" Cho said. "Who's Yayoi, and Lucky-whatever-his-name-is, and who's interrogating who?"

Souji remembered that Cho was beside him and shook his head, as if to reassure her that there was nothing wrong. "Nothing, Cho-san, just go back to the Common Room, we'll back later"

With that, Souji and Amy looked at each other, and Amy started to lead the way. However, Cho still had a bit of curiosity about them…

Once in the Forbidden Forest, Souji and Amy saw Yayoi tied up to a tree with Endorf asking her questions while Luckyuro and Canderilla watched happily. Yayoi was really filthy, her clothes were burned and her glasses were missing. Even though she had claimed that she didn't need them, Yayoi still used them because they had some useful data.

"So KyoryuViolet" Endorf started. "Are you sure you have no idea of who Voldemort is?"

"For the millionth time, no!" Yayoi screamed. Endorf just laughed.

"Very well" Endorf said. "Perhaps you could tell me where KyoryuBlack's ZyudenRyu is hiding"

"He could be in that tower!" Luckyuro suggested happily. "Endorf-sama, can we go and look for him?"

"Yes yes!" Canderilla said.

Yayoi's eyes widened. "You mean, Parasagun is here?"

Endorf turned to her and started to talk calmly. "Of course he is, why else do you think I came to a time where there's no- uh…. What do humans call it?"

"Internet?" Luckyuro suggested.

"Yes, exactly"

"If you miss Internet so much, why don't you go back to 2013?" Amy yelled, as she and Souji charged at Endorf. Both of them soared into the air, and kicked Endorf in the gut. While Luckyuro and Canderilla went to see if he was alright, Souji and Amy untied Yayoi.

"Amy-san! Souji-kun!" Yayoi cried in relief. "What's going on?"

"We'll catch up later, but now we have to deal with these three" Amy said, as she, Souji and Yayoi took out their Gaburevolvers.

"Brave In!" The three of them called.

"Zakutor…. Dricera….. Plezon!"

"KyoryuChange!" The three of them did their accustomed dance. "Fire!"

"Zangeki no Yusha! KyoryuGreen!"

"Tsuno no Yusha! KyoryuPink!"

"Umi no Yusha! KyoryuViolet!"

And with that, everyone charged at each other. Endorf was fighting Souji, who was relieved of finally using his sword again. Canderilla was fighting Yayoi and Luckyuro was fighting Amy, like they usually did.

After a while, Souji and Amy took another battery out.

"Armed on!" Both of them cried, and called their weapons. Souji gave his to Amy and she combined it with her own. (A/N: I forgot the name to that one ^^;) While Souji and Yayoi took a battery each and put it in their Gaburicalibur and Gaburevolver respectively.

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" The three of them yelled as they charged towards the Deboss commanders.

When they received the attack they were sent flying. Nothing to serious, but they were left weak from the battle. At least Endorf had enough strength to continue, but chose not to.

"What are we going to tell Chaos-sama?" Luckyuro said. "Unlucky-"

"Don't think that" Canderilla said in her cheerful self. "Keep smiling!"

"We can tell him that we couldn't find her or something" Endorf said, shrugging his shoulders. Then, he heard some giggling behind the tree he was hiding from.

"Aww, make them shut up, they're giving me a headache" Endorf said, but Luckyuro and Canderilla were too busy listening to the giggling girls. Without too much option, he went and listened with them.

"Lav, I heard that Seamus just asked you to the Yule Ball" an Indian girl said.

The other one continued to giggle. Canderilla and Luckyuro were paying attention as if they were watching a sitcom or something, while Endorf still pitied himself and his headache.

"Yes he did" said girl said. "Who told you?"

"Some guy in some place" the friend answered, and they went on about the supposed Yule Ball.

"A Ball?" Canderilla said dreamily. "How pretty!"

"That's just nonsense" Endorf said, still with his headache. "It's just a bunch of teenagers dancing" Then he stopped, as if he just realized what he said. "Wait a second, if they're dancing, they'll need music, right?"

Canderilla and Luckyuro just started at him, as if they'd want to say 'Duh!'

Endorf just looked at Canderilla. "You know, Canderilla, perhaps you could help me get KyoryuViolet back…"

Meanwhile, Souji, Amy and Yayoi looked over to see if the Deboss commanders would return, but upon seeing that they were no where in sight, they took their batteries out of their Gaburevolvers and returned back to their civilian selves.

"No way" someone shocked said behind them. Souji was the first one to react.

"Cho-san" he said and went to where she was. "I told you to return to the Common Room"

"But I thought that you guys were looking for the disappeared members of the Ministry" Cho explained.

Souji and Amy just looked puzzled. They didn't compare to Yayoi though, who still hadn't spent a day in the Wizarding world.

When Cho saw their faces, she decided to drop the subject. "Nevermind, so you're super heroes or something?"

"Yeah, you could say that" Amy said.

"And you're from the future?"

Souji looked at her. "How much did you hear?"

Cho thought about it for some seconds. "Almost everything"

Amy looked at Souji. "I told Neville, now you tell her"

Cho looked shocked. "Neville Longbottom knows?"

Amy just ignored it and started to count with her fingers. "And Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, and I think Hagrid does too" She patted Souji on the shoulder. "You tell Cho-chan about it, and I'll fill in Yayoi-chan with the Wizarding world"

That took Yayoi by surprise. "Wizarding world? There are wizards in here?" She asked Amy.

"We better take you to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do" Amy suggested, and lead Yayoi out of the Forbidden Forest.

"While you're at it" Cho started. "Could you find someone who'll go to the Yule Ball with Souji?"

Amy giggled a little while Yayoi looked puzzled like she's been since arriving to 1994. Souji just looked somewhat embarrassed at Cho's comment.

Souji sighed in defeat. "So much for looking for a date" he said, as he started to fill Cho in everything.

**And that's it! Yayoi's finally here and Endorf wants her. But the question is, for what? xD**

**Ok, so because Yayoi appears to be younger than Amy but older than Souji (although her actress Marie Itoyo is 15 years old and thus the youngest of the Kyoryuger actors), she'll probably attend Hogwarts with Souji and Amy. But I don't know if I should put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. What do you guys think? C:**

**So yeah, that's it for today. Next chapter, Endorf will try to get Yayoi back, and will team up with Canderilla to do it. However, that may ruin the Yule Ball. :O**

**Thanks for reading and happy day! Please review!**


End file.
